A Life Before Us
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Before they met and fell in love Constance and Imogen had very different lives. This two part story talks through the loneliness, loss and trauma as well as the people that led them both to their ultimate reward. Each other. (Backstory for the "A Life Universe")
1. Constance

**_A/N This chapter in particular contains reference to some sexual situations as well as psychological bullying. This is also my version of each backstory so I've have tweaked a few things we know to be fact to fit in with the "A Life" stories I created._**

 ** _Big thanks to AndDreamOfSage for your inspiration on this one._**

 **Aged Eighteen Months.**

Here. This was her happy place. Curled up with the safe arms around her, the special name whispered in her ear. The long dark hair covered them, keeping them protected from the outside. This was her favourite person in the world and she always wanted to be with her.

 **Aged Two**

 _"_ _Where is she?"_

The only special person in her life was gone and Constance couldn't figure out where or why.

 **Aged Five.**

She had had several nannies over the past three years but this one was her favourite. Catherine was kind, played games with her and told her stories at night. But then she had to leave.

"I don't want to Constance but your Father says you must go to boarding school. I'm sure you're going to meet some lovely girls there. Be brave."

Constance was inconsolable as she watched Catherine leave from the bedroom window. She was still crying when her father entered the room, clearly irritated by her tears.

"Get your bag, we need to go. And stop that dreadful snivelling, you're just like your mother."

Just before he left Constance gathered the courage to ask a question. "Can I bring my rocking horse?"

"A rocking horse? You're going to school not a playground. You're enough of an embarrassment as it is without bringing that along. Now move."

He left her just enough time to grab the three precious picture she had of her mother. She slipped them into her suitcase and wished, as she did several times a day, that she was still here.

 **Aged Six**

Her former Nanny had been right, to an extent. Constance had met some nice girls but they were all paired off with best friends by the time she arrived. Sometimes they included her but she was always on the outskirts. It didn't help that she was never allowed to go to their homes over the holidays, her father had paid extra for her to stay at the school and insisted she did so.

In many ways her teachers had become her only friends. In fact it was one of them who later told her that her father had gotten married and his new wife had a baby on the way.

He hadn't even invited her to the wedding.

 **Aged Twelve**

"Ah Constance, I knew your mother well. So sad that she died like that, even magic can't cure a brain tumour. Still, I'm so glad you're father has sent you to us. You and I are going to be great friends. Work hard my girl and you'll be just as powerful as me some day."

Constance sat in her new school uniform and nodded at Mistress Broomhead. There was something about the woman that made her feel uneasy but anyone who had known her mother couldn't be that bad.

Could she?

 **Aged Thirteen**

It could not have been more apparent that her father did not want her around but there had been a severe case of measles going around the school and all non-infected students had been sent home. There was nowhere else for her to go but given the choice she would rather have had the disease. As it was she had been confined to an attic room, according to her fathers wife it was in case she was carrying germs that would infect her children.

Not Constance's half brother and sister, that was clear. These were her father's new children. She had only seen the little boy once, they had passed his open nursery as she was lead to her room.

He was playing on a very familiar rocking horse.

 **Aged Fifteen**

A friend. After all this time she finally had a friend. Nancy was the prettiest girl she could have imagined. She was clever too, perhaps too competitive at times but it was good to have someone who challenged her. Constance felt her stomach flutter every time she saw her. They spent all their time together, going for walks and doing their homework. This was someone she could share all her secrets with.

The other good thing that happened to her that year was swimming. The principal had decided that since the girls spent a lot of time near the river, gathering potions ingredients and exploring the flora it was a safety requirement. Constance had zero inclination to learn but to her surprise she found that it came naturally to her and she loved it. The girl that taught them, Morgana, was very beautiful but not as beautiful as Nancy.

Then one day, the greatest thing to ever happen in her life occurred. She and Nancy kissed. Right there on her bed Nancy leaned over and kissed her right on the lips. It had been perfect and Constance lay in bed that night smiling up at the ceiling as she replayed the moment over and over in her mind.

 **Aged Sixteen**

And she thought kissing was good? They had been kissing each other for well over a year now. Occasionally their hands had wandered a bit but never as much as last night. She had done things with Nancy that she had only ever read about in the books she kept hidden away under her floorboard and it had been so wonderful.

This was like it felt like to be loved.

The next morning she woke up and relived the memories all over again. Had she really felt those things? The slight ache reminded her that the pleasure had been real. Her only regret was that Nancy had needed to leave to get back to her own room before nighttime inspection. She knew they had been lucky not to be caught but the risk had been worth it.

She dressed quickly, leaving her hair down, the way she knew that Nancy liked it before rushing down to what had become "their" breakfast table. Except Nancy wasn't there. Constance decided that if she couldn't be romantic by bringing breakfast in bed to her girlfriend she could at least have it waiting for her as she arrived. She made her way to the line to get some toast and cereal but was stopped by Mistress Broomhead.

"Constance, a word."

"I didn't. No that's not what happened." she sobbed as she was accused by her tutor of doing terrible things. She hadn't forced Nancy into anything, it had been completely consensual, wanted by both parties. That was what Nancy had said to her "I want you to touch me there Constance. Please."

"Calm down girl. I believe you. Nancy Nightingale is a silly little girl who you have been spending far too much time with. You need to stay away from her, otherwise you run the risk of her telling her parents these untruths and then the police will get involved. Everyone will know what you did and call you a whore, and worse. You don't want that do you? Stick to your studies. Knowledge and power, that's all you need.

"People let you down Constance. I think you've learned that lesson now. Don't make the same mistake again."

Although it broke her heart she did as her tutor told her to. She stayed away from Nancy. It wasn't difficult, her former girlfriend didn't look in her direction once over the remaining months of school and she never found out what had happened after Nancy left her room. Now Constance had nothing left to focus on apart from her work and she threw herself into it.

Mistress Broomhead kept a close eye on her, arranging private lessons and helping her to develop her already strong powers. In theory she should have been grateful, and she was, except.. Well, it was all a bit too much.

If it had just been magical work it might not have been so bad but it was more than that. Her teacher would say things to her that were hurtful and made her feel uncomfortable about her body. She knew she wasn't beautiful but for someone to call out all her flaws, it was painful and she would replay the barbs as she lay in bed every night.

"You should really get a better fitting brassiere. One that flattens your chest down more, people will see the size of it and know that you're only good for one thing."

"Your hips are far too wide, you should eat less bread and biscuits."

"Your hair is too long. Either cut it off or tie it back all the time. And use a straightening spell, those waves make you look unkempt."

Then there were the digs about how her life was going to turn out.

"People like you and me Constance, we're too clever for most. They cannot handle our intelligence. It's far better to be alone. You should be used to that. Your father didn't want you, nobody else ever will, not when they find out that you're soiled. Even Nancy Nightingale realised she had made a mistake getting involved with you. Stay away from emotion and you won't get hurt."

Constance was heartbroken but it had to be true. She saw all her future dreams slipping away. Meeting a girl who would love her, maybe having a family some day. All gone.

"Yes Mistress Broomhead."

 **Aged Seventeen.**

She had finally finished school. Her results had been excellent and she had easily been accepted into Darkest Night College, far away from Mistress Broomhead who had wanted her to say and become her apprentice. A voice in her head had told her to refuse, to break away while she could and in the bravest thing she had ever done, she had listened to it.

It hadn't just been the past few months, when she looked back over the last five years she could see the patterns of emotional blackmail. Yes she was fat and ugly but maybe she wasn't unwanted. Her mother had wanted her. She knew that every time she looked at her pictures. Especially the one of them together. Maybe when she got out of here she would prove her old tutor wrong? She had just finished packing when she remembered something.

They were gone. The books she had hidden under the floorboards were gone. They weren't anything too graphic, just novels where the female characters had been in love. Yes, there were some sexy scenes but nothing pornographic, she preferred to use her imagination for some things.

"Looking for these?" Hecketty Broomhead stood in the doorway, the books in her hand.

"Yes, they're mine. I know I shouldn't have them but I'm not a pupil here anymore and I would appreciate having them back." She flinched as one book hit her in the stomach and the other on the chest.

"You're nothing but a dirty little whore Constance Hardbroom. You'll get on your back for anyone. You're used goods and I'm going to make sure everyone knows about you."

Finally Constance snapped.

"I am not a whore and if you ask me you're just jealous because you're all alone and always will be. Everything you've said to me has been nasty and untrue. One day I will find someone who loves me. And if we have a family and I'll be the best mother ever, just like my mother wanted to be and you'll still be here. Alone. I hope you die alone, that's what you deserve."

And with that took the most useful skill she had learned from Broomhead and vanished.

 **Aged Nineteen**

College was hard work but so rewarding, her lecturers challenged her and encouraged her to think for herself. And of course there was the additional freedom. She didn't go out as often as the other students did, she couldn't afford it. The money her father reluctantly gave her was barely enough to cover her academic expenses.

When she had left school she had shyly asked him if she could maybe live with him for a while. The college was only a ten minute broomstick ride from his house and she would be happy to help with the children, she really wanted to get to know them.

"Are you mad girl? I have a family to think about. What would it be like for my children to have a stranger come and live with us. I'm giving you money, you can live in the dorms. You should be grateful. Always wanting more, that's your problem. Your mother was the same, it wasn't enough that I married her, she trapped me with a baby, said if I gave her one she'd set me free but she didn't even manage to do that."

"She died. She didn't want to leave me."

For a second Duncan Hardbroom faltered. She was right about that, her mother had not wanted to leave her, she had loved Constance with all her being. But what was the point in dredging all of that up now?

"But she did and she left me stuck with a child I didn't want. I have paid for your education and will continue to do so until you finish college but do not ask me to be your father. That will never happen. Be thankful for what you have for once in your life."

Sobbing from rejection she had walked away, it had broken her heart to have him turn her down but she should have expected it. She had never truly had a father, why would that change now?

Instead she managed on the small allowance he gave her. She bought her books second hand. For food she mainly lived off magical toast. She had also discovered that if she went to the greengrocer late in the afternoon she could buy slightly damaged apples at half price. There were two little extras that she allowed herself, a packet of plain biscuits that she would make last for two weeks and a custard tart once a month. Any alleged additional weight was gone. Her breasts were still large but there was nothing she could do about that.

The spare money she made from tutoring helped to fund any nights out. This was where the freedom really came in to play, where she could meet girls her own age. They would talk and kiss and they must have found her attractive because they all seemed to want more. Deep down she knew it was wrong but every time she went to bed with someone she would hope that this would be the person for her. Instead she got rejected when she asked for another meeting. Sometimes nicely, sometimes not so much.

"Look, to be honest I only went with you because my friend said you were a good shag. You are but I just wanted to try you out once. I already have a girlfriend so you'd really better leave."

And so she would find herself doing what was known as the walk of shame back to her dorm room, vowing never again. Until the next night out. Because for those couple of minutes when she was pleasuring someone it made her feel like she had some control, that giving someone an orgasm would make them fall in love with her. That someone would still be there the next morning.

They never were.

 **Aged Twenty One.**

Officially college was over. She had received her degree in Potions with a secondary degree in Spells. Magic came naturally to her, even more so without Broomhead hampering her development. Her marks were high enough to allow her a place on a post graduate course where she could become an advanced Potions Pharmacist, something she had wanted to be since she was a very young girl. There was just one problem.

There were no such thing as grants for these courses and her father had refused her any additional funding. After their last meeting she had promised herself she would never ask him for anything ever again. She weighed up her options, the obvious thing to do would be to go into teaching, that's what many of her fellow students were doing but it didn't appeal to her. Instead she decided she would get a job to fund her though her course.

In May she found a job in a health shop . Although there was no link to magic it was still fascinating to her, especially as the focus was on natural remedies which she had a strong knowledge about. The woman who ran the shop seemed okay but it was her colleague Emma who she had formed a strong bond with. Her new friend had even helped her to find a cheap room in a B&B which she was so grateful for.

They would often go out for drinks or something to eat after work and Constance found herself opening up to someone for the first time since Nancy.

"What does it feel like? Being with a woman?"

She was a bit tipsy at this stage and found herself answering her friends question, Emma had a boyfriend and was just being curious. Constance had previously confessed that since her first time she had never found someone who pleasured her but that she enjoyed the fleeting closeness. They were still talking as they walked back to Emma's flat after the bar had closed.

"Show me."

Suddenly her friend was in her lap and she found herself being kissed very thoroughly.

"But you have a boyfriend."

"Shhh, that doesn't matter. You're so beautiful Constance, so pretty. Show me what it's like to be with a woman. I'll make you feel good."

Being called beautiful was her absolute weakness and Constance found herself being lead to the bedroom, feeling a bubble of excitement in her stomach as they undressed and fell onto the bed in their underwear.

She lay on her back, enjoying the kisses she was receiving when suddenly the bedroom door opened, revealing Emma's boyfriend.

"Oh." Constance tried to cover them both up, she was mortified.

"It's okay, there's no need to worry. Ben knows I like you, he just wants to watch. Maybe join us. What do you think? He's very good. If you don't want to do everything with him you can just use your mouth, I'll show you." Emma was whispering in her ear.

Constance raised her eyes to find that the man in question had already removed his jeans. He looked her right in the eye as he reached into his underpants and began to stroke himself.

"No. No, I don't want this. You planned this all along. Get off me, let me go."

She didn't want to do any of it, especially using her mouth. She didn't even do with women. It might have sounded silly but that was something to keep until she met someone really special.

Ben raised his eyebrow as he closed the door behind himself. "You won't know unless you try."

"No." Finally Constance managed to push Emma off and gathered up her dress.

"Don't be such a prude Constance. Come on, have some fun with us. You're game for anything with a woman, just try this. I bet it will feel even better than anything you've had before."

Ben was blocking the door but Constance knew she needed to get out. Feeling grateful to Broomhead for once in her life she threw her dress on and vanished. Just before she left the room fully she heard him ask Emma,

"I thought you said she was a slut?"

In her rush she had left her shoes behind but that didn't matter. She ran barefoot through town until she was home, throwing up as soon as she got to the toilet. She had felt vulnerable and out of control and she vowed she would never feel like that again.

That night after a long hot shower which did nothing to remove the sense of feeling dirty she cried herself to sleep and knew she needed to make a change. Sex had caused her nothing but trouble and from now on had no place in her life, she would learn to suppress the urges. That was just how it had to be. The latest little card that she had received was a further reminder. It wasn't signed but one word made it clear who it was from.

" _Whore._ "

The following morning she didn't go to work. She could never go back again. After counting the money in her purse she realised that she only had enough to tide her over for two or three weeks. It was time to find another job.

She made her way to one of the magical shops near the college and picked up a newspaper. Employment in the non magical world hadn't worked out for her and it was time to go back to what she knew. Many of the jobs required qualifications she did not possess but there was one option.

"Potions Teacher Required. Accommodation included. Must be wiling to start mid August."

She was qualified and the timing was perfect. Maybe she could save up her money and go back to college in a year or two?

Within two days she had completed an interview and less than a week later had the job. The principal Miss Cackle seemed like a kind woman but right now she couldn't trust anyone. There were other teachers, Miss Bat, who was possibly the strangest woman Constance had ever met and her sidekick Miss Gimlet who was just plain vague, especially for a maths teacher.

She was encouraged by the free reign over her lesson plans that was offered, this convinced her to take the job. She was also hopeful that this would take her well and truly off Mistress Broomhead's radar. Her name had come up during the interview and although Constance had thought she might be sick at the mention it was very clear that Amelia Cackle, though discete, did not like or trust her formal tutor one little bit.

This was her chance to reinvent herself. She had worn a long black dress to the interview dark and a dark coloured lipstick that she didn't especially like but it was the only one she had at the time. The other teachers seemed to mainly wear black or grey so she wouldn't stand out. That look and her high bun was going to be her uniform from now on.

 **Aged Twenty Two**

"Constance my dear, you know you don't have to work every weekend. Davina is on the supervision rota, as is Elizabeth and they both need to do their fair share rather than going off gallivanting around the countryside. "

"Oh no Miss Cackle, I don't mind. It's not like I have anything else to do. I can use the time to make my potions, read my books and practice my crochet."

Amelia regarded the young teacher over her glasses. Lost. If there was one word she would used to describe Constance it would be lost. Every part of her empathic abilities were telling her that this girl needed help but something else told her not to push it. She was a good teacher, excellent in fact. Her methods, though tough, had driven results sky high.

There was no question that she was a hard worker, in fact that was all she seemed to do. Any invitation to go to the village pub with Elizabeth Gimlet and Davina Bat was refused. The girl seemed to have no social life beyond mandatory Cauldronite meetings.

That was why Amelia had dismissed the letter she received from Hecketty Broomhead. The woman was a nasty piece of work and she had no intention of believing the disgusting things that the old witch had said about this girl she had become terribly fond of.

 **Aged Twenty Seven**

"You don't need to go to this event if you don't want to see your father. I'll go dear."

"Thank you Amelia."

She would never admit it but that kindness and affection that she received from this woman was what had kept Constance here beyond her two year deadline. Despite her resistance she had found a mentor and a role model, maybe even her first true friend.

 **Aged Thirty Three**

"I should have gone back to college. That way I wouldn't be dealing with Amanda Honeydew and her gang of troublemakers. I'll give them a _nervous breakdown_. I simply told them. with purpose, to stop warbling or as they called it, _singing_ ,"

Constance ranted at her cat Raven as she sat on the bed. Even her familiar wasn't that interested in her. This was her second cat but truthfully she had never really bonded with either in the way she had hoped to. Apparently her love of animals wasn't mutual.

The situation with Miss Honeydew had escalated quickly and as a result of what the teenager had screamed at her potions mistress she had been suspended. According to her parents she would not be returning. It was silly to let the words bother her but she couldn't help it, they were too familiar.

"You're nothing but a dried up, frigid old prude. I'm going to go and make something out of my life and you'll still be here. Alone."

H.B , that's what they called her and she hated it. They were _her_ initials.

 **Aged Thirty Four**

Why did people make such a fuss about staying in bed. That was Constance's least favourite place. Too much time to think, too much loneliness.

Right now she didn't have a choice. Despite numerous potions she had succumbed to a nasty flu that was doing the rounds. The doctor had been called and she had been banished to bed.

 _"_ _Wouldn't it be nice to have someone hold me?"_

She pushed the thought out of her head. That part of her life was over, in fact it had never really happened. It was easier to block the memories and reach for the wide awake potion, except she wasn't allowed as it would react to the stronger magical treatment she had been put on.

Another major inconvenience was that she could not use her own magic. This meant that everything had to be done manually. That morning after five days of lying in bed she had dragged herself to have a shower and wash her hair. Now, nearly eight hours later her mane was almost dry but for the first time in years she had not used the straightening spell so it was in its naturally wave state.

At 7PM Amelia brought up some soup and bread, she had checked in earlier but the patient had been fast asleep. Once she had supervised the meal being eaten she poured some water and ignoring the sighs, made sure her Deputy Head was tucked in with properly fluffed up pillows. The maternal feelings that she had closed away for all these years tended to come out in full force when she was around this younger woman.

Before she left she couldn't resist sharing her honest thoughts.

"Constance, your hair is beautiful."

 **Aged Thirty Six**

 _"_ _It all seems so long ago."_

Constance was reading the newspaper which was full of story of economic crises and bank crashes. The idea of dealing with non school money on a proper basis was almost a foreign concept to her now. She got paid of course but with her accommodation and day to day expenses included there was very little to spend her money on.

Except books. These were her passion, especially history books but biographies even fiction, she devoured them all. Every month after she got paid there was a trip into the nearest town where she visited the bookshop. Sometimes after she had picked out her books she would wander into the clothes shops for a look. There were so many patters and colours. She found herself drawn to the softer, floatier styles made from linen, cotton and fine wool.

Bright colours would never be her thing but she liked purple,grey, green, navy and beige. In the summer season she admired the more subtle floral patterns, especially the longer button down dresses and skirts. It was silly to look though, her purple pyjamas and robe were frivolous enough. She had her five black dresses and they would do her for years to come. Still, she couldn't help sometimes envying her college Elizabeth Gimlet, who was roughly a year older than her and wore these more ethereal style clothes without a second thought.

After shopping came her next indulgence, dinner in a local restaurant. Thinking about it now she couldn't quite remember how she had come to enter one day but she had. It was somewhere she could go and not be disturbed or gawked at by the students as she ate. Nothing made her more self conscious. The food was good and the owners friendly but not intrusive.

One day she found herself sitting there, alone of course, and watching two women across from her who were clearly on a date.

 _"_ _How would it feel….?"_

This time the thought wasn't so easy to push out of her head. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be alone after all?

 **Aged Thirty Nine**

"What's her name?" Amelia watched her colleague stroking the tiny kitten that had wandered over to her. Raven had died a few months beforehand and it was time for a new familiar.

"Morgana"

The beautiful smile was a wonder to behold. Constance looked absolutely radiant as she nuzzled the sleek black cat. Amelia was sure that deep down this woman was capable of love. She knew without a doubt that although she might deny it, Constance was fond of her and her colleagues, even the girls. Seeing her with her new pet set a thought loose in Amelia's mind,

 _"_ _What a pity she never had a family."_

 **Aged Forty.**

"P.E? P.E? Have you lost your mind Miss Cackle? The girls do not need outdoor activity. They need hard work and discipline."

Amelia had made her decision and would not be moved. "It's happening Constance. My cousin Mary has recommended a very strong candidate, Imogen Drill who has accepted our offer. Davina and I met with her and liked her very much. I believe you will also if you get off your high horse and realise that this is my school."

"But, I'm the deputy head. Why wasn't I part of the interview process?"

"I think we all know the answer to that." Davina just got the remark out just before she locked herself in the cupboard.

Months later, Constance sat across the table regarding her colleague. Imogen, Miss Drill, had been at the school for three months. The P.E teacher had been friendly but Constance didn't need friends. She needed competent colleagues which in this case, she couldn't deny Miss Drill was. She stuck to the supervision rota, took detention when it was her turn and did little extra things like picking the post up each morning. Davina and Elizabeth would have let the pile build up until a tree could have been reformed.

She noticed that Imogen, Miss Drill received several letters a week but never mentioned who they were from. The look on her face as she read them ranged from happy to sad on various days and sometimes Constance had to stop herself from asking if she wanted to share the reasons why.

But that would have been highly inappropriate. They weren't even friends. Although, as she had confided in Morgana, this was truly the most beautiful woman she had ever known.

 **Aged Forty One**

"Yes Miss Drill, I will take supervision this weekend while you go and do whatever."

"Oh thank you Con…Miss Hardbroom. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Any time you want me to return the favour I will. I'd better go. The first years will have gone wild, especially with Fenella and Griselda in the group. Thanks again."

As she watched her colleague run off Constance became aware of two things. Firstly, those were the most dazzling green eyes she had ever seen.

And secondly, for the first time in a long time, her heart was opening.


	2. Imogen

_**A/N Time to explore Imogen's past. This is that bit longer because as those of you who read "A Life" will know, there are some very special people who play a big part in her life and their stories are just as important.**_

 **Aged Three**

"This is from Stephen pumpkin."

Imogen had climbed onto the hospital bed where her Mummy was feeding the tiny baby. She accepted the teddy with a smile.

"Thanks. He's got red hair like you Daddy."

"He does. What do you think of him pet?" Rose held her daughter close.

"He's cute. I love him lots."

She was so caught up in Stephen that she hadn't noticed the hospital door opening.

"She can talk. I assumed she was either slow or a mute."

Imogen already hated her Granny.

 **Aged Five**

"Look, there are some girls playing on the swings. Why don't you join them pet?"

Imogen looked up from the picnic blanket and shook her head. She wanted to but just couldn't bring herself to walk over.

"Will I give you a push pumpkin?"

"Yes please Daddy."

 **Aged Seven**

"A guitar? Oh wow. Are you going to teach me?" She beamed up at her father, this was the best birthday present ever.

Tom and Rose shared a happy look. Their daughter was already a very good singer and loved playing on her father's guitar.

"Yes, practice hard and you'll probably be better than me soon."

 **Aged Ten**

"Hey!"

Imogen was at the sports camp her parents had insisted she attend while they were on holidays in Ireland. She loved the activities but at break time it was easier to be by herself. One minute she had been happily swinging in the playground section, the next she was flat on her backside looking up at the boy who had pushed her.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to push you off. Well I did, I love this swing but I hope you didn't hurt your bum. My name's Jamie. Hey, aren't you the English girl who comes to see Mrs Kelly? She's your nanny yeah? I've seen you around. What's your name?"

He finally paused for breath and strained to hear the whispered answer.

"Huh? Speak up, I can't hear you?"

"Imogen."

"Wow, I've never heard that name before. That's cool. Anyway Imogen, get up and push me."

She scowled at this annoying boy but for some reason obeyed his command.

When Tom came to collect her he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His shy little girl had made a friend. They were talking and laughing, so much so that he left her play for an extra thirty minutes before walking over.

"Dad, Dad, this is Jamie. He's very funny. We're going to be pen pals when I go home."

By the time the Drill family left two weeks later it was more than a pen pal relationship that had been built. Jamie and Imogen were best friends.

 **Aged Thirteen.**

"Why are you crying? I know he's my brother but if Peter did anything to hurt you I'll kick his ass. You're meant to be his girlfriend."

Imogen and Jamie's older brother had exchanged a kiss at the village disco that evening. She'd only gone because Jamie had made her. It was Christmas and she was back to spend the holidays with her mothers family. They were not starting off well.

"No, he didn't. And I'm not his girlfriend. I don't want to go out with him and he doesn't want to go out with me. We're friends. Like you and me. Well, not best friends."

"But why are you crying? It's okay if you don't want to go out with him. We'll find you another boyfriend. All the boys like you because you don't live around here. And you're pretty I guess."

Imogen took a deep breath and finally confessed her biggest secret. "I don't want a boyfriend Jamie. I don't like boys. I think I like girls."

He hugged her close and promised to keep her secret forever. Actually, as he looked at his brother fawning over Dylan O'Byrne he thought that Peter probably didn't want a girlfriend either

 **Aged Fifteen.**

" _Yes, I still like girls."_

Imogen rolled her eyes as she responded to Jamie's latest letter. It didn't matter that she didn't have friends in school, she had these letters and their twice a month phone calls and they made her so happy.

And it wasn't like she was completely anti-social. Over the past few years she had joined the basketball team, the athletic club and the badminton team. She could talk to people about sport without much trouble. Her Italian teacher had encouraged her to join the after school group and she could converse well enough there, although it wasn't really a proper, deep conversation. It was everything else that made her clam up.

"Marie next door said there's a disco on tonight. Her Samantha is going. You can go with her if you like pumpkin? I'll drive you."

Imogen shook her head, she had a massive crush on Samantha and knew that her nerves would make her look like an idiot.

"No thanks Dad, I've got homework to do."

She shut herself in her room and played her CD of "Rumours" for the thousandth time. Singing along to the words she knew so well stopped the tears from flowing. No matter how much progress she thought she's made she didn't think she'd ever be able to get out there and have fun like the rest of her classmates. It was too hard.

 **Aged Eighteen**

Imogen was thrilled to be going to University. And the best thing about it? Jamie had been accepted onto the same P.E and Italian course. He was coming to stay with them while they searched for student accommodation. She would have her best friend with her all the time.

Even her grandmother's cruel remarks that she'd never be able to stand up in front of a class and teach didn't bother her as much, not when Jamie was coming.

They collected him from the airport and once he was settled, started to look for a place to live. The University was over an hours drive from her parents house and poor public transport meant that commuting really wasn't an option.

Imogen was aware that although her parents weren't poor, they didn't have a lot of money to spare. Right now it was looking like a house share was their best option but neither were keen. Even if it was just a grotty flat they wanted to be together but they were that bit too expensive.

Until they had an idea.

"You did what?" Tom thought that he had misheard.

"We got jobs in the supermarket. It won't interfere with our studies, we promise. And the extra money means we can get a flat rather than a house share."

Jamie was looking very pleased with himself.

"Pumpkin?" As long as it didn't impact their studies Tom was okay with the idea. He was just surprised that his daughter had agreed, up until now she had been too shy to even get a summer job. Instead she had made money by babysitting the neighbours children.

"Actually, it was my idea Dad."

It was the truth. Once Jamie had arrived the two best friends had had a massive heart to heart.

"I'm so sick of missing out Jamie. I want to do things, go out, meet people. To actually be able to teach. This is my chance to start again."

"Great, well I'm going to help you. We're going to learn loads but we're going to have fun. I promise Im."

They moved into their flat just before college started. It was small, the walls were thin but they didn't care. It was theirs.

"Should we we be worried about them living together? It's a bit late now I suppose."

Rose patted her husbands arm, "No Sweetheart." She was pretty sure that boys were something she wouldn't have to worry about with Imogen.

 **Aged Nineteen.**

Uni was even better than she had expected. The course was tough and she struggled with the required maths but luckily she had made a new friend who could help her. David was a mature student who had recently left the army. Both Jamie and Imogen were afraid to ask but eventually he told them he had been injured in a bomb explosion in Iraq. Once recovered he had returned to college, it wasn't exactly the same course but they had some classes together.

He was the most straightforward person that either of them had ever met. There was no doubt where you stood with David, if you annoyed him you knew about it. He didn't pander to anyone, including Imogen when she was in her shell. He pushed her like nobody else did. At times she resented his tough approach but there was no doubt he made her a better athlete, got her interested in healthy food and _slightly_ better at maths.

Her unfortunate habit of losing things he couldn't help her with. Pens, notebooks, calculators, shoes, her purse all vanished for a time each day. Even Jamie had given up and declared that nobody would ever put a stop to her forgetfulness.

Then there was Claire, David's wife. She was the complete opposite to her husband, warm and nurturing, She was very petite with long curly chestnut coloured hair and a permanent smile on her face. Even though they were opposites and fought, mainly over David's inability to leave the army behind. there was no doubt that this couple were madly in love. They had both confessed that they had desired a baby for years but it had never happened. Instead they threw their energy into looking after their younger friends and ensuring that they had something to eat when perhaps too much of their wages had been spent on nights out.

"You have to tell them Immy. I've met your Mum and Dad and they're such kind people. I know they won't think any differently of you. Once you tell them you can get on with your life, maybe meet a nice girl."

Inspired by Claire's sage advice Imogen finally came out to her parents.

"Oh pet, I knew. I'm glad you told us though and of course we still love you."

Imogen sniffled as she curled up in her mother's embrace. She glanced at her father who hadn't said anything. "Dad?"

Tom sighed. "Of course we love you pumpkin, this changes nothing. But I have to be honest, not everyone is going to be accepting of this, even within the family."

"Nana?"

"Yes. If you want to keep it a secret then that's okay but don't feel that you need to. If she's against you that's her problem. We'll always be with you. I'm just glad you're not pregnant."

She considered her choices. "I'll tell her if it comes up. And I could still have a baby one day you know"

Fifteen year old Stephen, who had been quiet up to now finally had something to say,

"Ha ha. No wonder you're going to be a P.E teacher."

A swift kick shut him up.

 **Aged Twenty.**

"So you finally did it?" Jamie handed his best friend a cup of coffee and waited for the details. "How was it?"

"It was okay, nice I suppose. Just kind of clumsy."

Imogen had been going out with her girlfriend for two months and they had finally gone to bed together. If she was very honest she appeared to be missing what all the fuss was about.

 **Aged Twenty One.**

The main part of their course was over but Jamie and Imogen had taken the option to do a fourth year of study in Italy. They received a grant for doing so which was just enough to pay for a tiny apartment in Naples. They made extra money through part time jobs, Imogen in a tourist office and Jamie in an outdoor activity centre and were well and truly enjoying their time away. Both sets of parents had come to see them, as had Claire and David..

They loved the language, the culture and the way of life. For Imogen there was an extra incentive. One of her lecturers, Carmen, had taken a real interest in her and had invited the English student out to dinner several times.

One night they fell into bed. Suddenly Imogen knew what the fuss was about. Although Carmen was over twenty five years older she was beautiful and the sex was incredible.

"You're so lucky." Three months into the affair Jamie was hearing the latest update over a beer. He saw the look on his friends face. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong, the sex is so good but that's all it is. Is it too much to ask that I meet someone who can give me more?"

Jamie hugged her, "No, it's not."

She ended the affair after that.

 **Aged Twenty Two.**

'Don't cry Mum."

Imogen was holding back her own tears as she comforted her mother. After her grandmother had made the latest one of her digs about Imogen and Jamie's relationship she had decided to tell her of her preferences.

"I'm sorry pet. But what she was saying…. How did that horrible woman produce such a lovely man as your father?"

"I don't know Mum but I don't need her. I have you. Now, it's Christmas Eve, let's put on our new pyjamas and watch a film."

As they cuddled Imogen tried to block out the words. Being told you were disgusting wasn't nice, especially when it was by someone who should have loved you.

 **Aged Twenty Three**

Once she had graduated from University Imogen fell into some substitute teaching jobs around the local area. Jamie was doing the same but his ultimate aim was to get his doctorate in Sports Psychology, unlike his friend who was done with studying. They had agreed to save as much as possible in order to go traveling so moved back with Imogen's parents which definitely had it's benefits, including being taught to drive by Tom.

Eventually they had saved enough to make their way around South America. They visited Mexico, Cuba and Brazil and loved every minute of it. The people and the scenery were just amazing. Imogen in particular loved the children they met in Brazil. They were so friendly and wanted nothing more than someone to kick a ball around with.

Jamie, a keen photographer snapped some pictures of her playing and thought to himself how good a mother his friend would be some day.

 **Aged Twenty Four**

Once they came home and earned more money it was straight back to travelling. This time Vietnam, Thailand, Japan and China were all on the agenda. Again they enjoyed every minute, soaking up all the culture they could but one day they both looked at each other and knew.

"Let's go home."

Once Imogen found her passport they did just that. It was perfect timing. They arrived back to the best news of all, Claire was pregnant.

 **Aged Twenty Five.**

"Of course we'll be her godparents." It was November and she was besotted with the tiny blue eyed baby. Abby was the prettiest child she had ever seen.

"We know you'll both always be a part of her life." Claire leaned back against the pillow, she was exhausted.

They both dropped in to see their god-daughter on a regular basis during her first weeks. Claire was taking longer than expected to recover and it was clear that something wasn't right. Then one day they got a call to come to the hospital.

"It's cancer." David, blunt as always, barked the diagnosis out as soon as he saw them.

Imogen sank to the nearest chair. "But they can treat it?"

The look on her friends face gave her the answer she didn't want.

"Oh Immy, don't cry." Claire held her close as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I should be strong for you. It's so unfair."

"I know, believe me. But look, at least I got to see my little Abby. Imogen I need you to do something, you and Jamie."

"Anything."

"I need you to be there for her, especially you. She needs a mother and you will be that person. I love David but you know what he's like. He'll panic and treat her like a soldier even though I know he loves her. I need you to look after them both. Can you do that when I can't?"

Imogen sobbed as she nodded. "Yes."

Over the following weeks Claire was in and out of hospital so Abby spent a lot of time with her godparents who were renting a new flat nearby She was a lovely little baby, curious even at this age.

One night Imogen had gone home to see her parents and was sharing the latest Abby anecdotes with her mother.

"And then she.. Mum? MUM. DAD QUICK."

The ambulance came but it was too late. The undiagnosed blood clot had killed Rose instantly.

How she got through the days and weeks afterwards was a mystery to Imogen. The family was devastated and only held together by Tom's strength. The funeral was the hardest day of her life but she made herself stand up and deliver her mothers eulogy alongside Stephen.

When Mass was over she walked behind the coffin that was shouldered by Tom, Stephen, Jamie, David and her two uncles. Despite her own weakness it was Claire who held her hand on the way down the aisle. Her mothers parents had passed years beforehand and there was no way her other grandmother would show her any love of affection. All she did was spout bile throughout the entire ordeal.

"It's a wonder God didn't strike you down standing in that church."

Imogen clenched her teeth. "Please don't start, not today."

"Oh, you started it when you shared your disgusting preferences with us. You mother should have been ashamed of you, I'd say even someone as stupid as her was..."

That was the limit for Imogen.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother. She was kind and clever and she loved and supported me. You treated her like shit and made her cry every time she saw you. I wish we were burying you today, not her."

She stormed past the open mouthed crowd. Eventually Tom found her sobbing under a tree.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Don't be pumpkin, probably not the best timing but you said nothing wrong. I think the time has come to cut Nana off."

After a couple of weeks at home her father insisted that she move back to her flat. He needed to learn how to fend for himself. Also, Claire's condition was deteriorating and she was needed.

"I'm so sorry to be doing this so soon after your Mum Immy. I'll tell her when I see her how proud she should be of you."

Those were the last words Claire ever spoke to her friend. She fell into a coma soon after and died peacefully. Abby was six months old.

"I can't do it." David arrived at their flat at 11PM one night with a screaming Abby in his arms. Over the previous months he had let his friends take care of her more and more often. Now it needed to be something more.

"It's okay, we'll take her."

In the space of six months Imogen had gone through two traumatic events, she had lost her close friend and her mother. Many would have expected her to break down but she worked her way through it as best she could. Running helped as did her music.

The people around her were her biggest support. Her father stayed strong through his own devastation and her relationship with Stephen had grown closer than ever.

Jamie was a massive help. Claire had been his friend as well and Rose a second mother so they were both grieving. He knew his friend had a tendency to overthink then explode so he encouraged her to talk things through and cry when she needed to.

It could have been said that becoming a guardian to a young baby was a traumatic event in itself but in fact, it was the opposite. Having Abby to focus on was the best thing to help Imogen get through her grief. The sleepless nights, the colic, the nappies, none of it phased her. Besides, she was rewarded by the sweetest little girl she could imagine blossoming before her eyes. The smiles, the already cheeky giggle and the feeling of that little body in her arms. That made it all worthwhile.

 **Aged Twenty Seven**

"I get the bigger room." Jamie was doing a victory dance around their new sitting room.

"I don't care, that means the big bathroom is mine. Plus my room is next to Abby's."

They had just bought a house together. Imogen had used part of her inheritance from her mother's life insurance which had enabled Jamie to get a mortgage on his half. He was currently studying for his final exams and couldn't have gotten finance without his friends help.

This was the perfect location, close to Hevesham High and to Abby's nursery.

"Not that that matters, she's in your bed as much as her own. Aren't you squirt?"

"Am not." For a two year old Abby was quick to defend herself.

"Are too. Come on, you'll be late for nursery and your new friend Lily will be waiting." Jamie lifted his goddaughter up and kissed her already wild hair.

"Okay. Love Mummy." She leaned over to give Imogen a kiss.

"Imogen honey." Although she loved being called Mummy, she knew it had to stop.

"No Mummy, Jamie. Bye."

 **Aged Twenty Eight.**

"I'm ready to take her back."

Although they had known this moment would come one day both Imogen and Jamie were devastated to see Abby go. Especially when she was so upset.

"No. No. Mummy. I want Mummy. "

Eventually she calmed down but despite the promise that they would see her all the time it was hard for her to take in the changes.

For Jamie and Imogen there was a massive void in their lives. They tried to fill it with work and some travel to Canada and America. Not having a child to look after meant that they had more freedom, going out for a night didn't need to be planned with military precision any more.

It was on one night out that Imogen met Rachel. They struck up a conversation in a bar which lead to a lot more. Rachel was pretty and fun, Imogen wasn't sure if she was in love but she was having a good time.

Five months later David came to see them. "I thought I could cope but I can't."

There was no question that they would take her back. But not everyone was happy.

"Pumpkin, I love Abby, you know that. But he's using you. Both of you. I know what it feels like to lose a wife but he should take solace in his child. Not go running off to play soldier every chance he gets."

"She needs me Dad."

The other person who wasn't happy was Rachel. "She's not even yours. Why would you give up your life for someone else's child? We won't be able to do anything now."

"No we won't." Imogen dumped Rachel there and then. All her attention was now on the number one girl in her life.

 **Aged Twenty Nine.**

"Oh your daughter is so lovely. Aren't you a lucky girl being on holiday with your Mummy and Daddy?" The elderly couple spoke to the trio as they sat by the pool in Portugal.

This misunderstanding happened so often that Jamie and Imogen both ignored it. But Abby couldn't.

"No. Mummy and Jamie. Daddy's away."

Imogen flushed. "Oh God, she makes it sound like we're having an affair."

Jamie just laughed.

 **Aged Thirty**

"Will you and Jamie get married one day?"

Abby was almost five and was very interested in the world around her.

"No honey. Jamie has a girlfriend, Isabelle. We're best friends, nothing else."

"But don't you want a boyfriend?

Imogen pulled Abby onto her lap and tried to explain her preferences as best she could.

"Some women, like me, like other women instead of men. I've had girlfriends, I don't have one right now but I hope I'll meet a really special woman one day."

Her goddaughter thought for a second before answering. "Okay. I'll help you find a girlfriend. My teacher is very pretty."

 **Aged Thirty One**

"It's Abby or me. I can't keep going on like this. I want a girlfriend who can concentrate on me, not a child that isn't even hers."

Imogen sighed,this had been on the cards for a while now. She and Jess had been together for about eight months. It had started off well but was rapidly going down hill. Even though she had been upfront about Abby from the beginning it was apparent that her girlfriend was not keen on the responsibilities that Imogen had in her life. There were little digs and a tantrum when Imogen had had to cancel a recent weekend away because Abby had an ear infection. Jamie would have looked after her but she only wanted her Mummy.

"It will always be Abby."

And that was the end of it. She was upset but after moping for a while she could admit to Jamie, who did not like Jess in the slightest that it hadn't been a long term relationship. Besides she had enough drama without girlfriend trouble.

David was back from overseas and keen to see Abby. They had started with days out and she had spent a couple of nights with him. As much as Imogen tried to ignore the signs over the last few months, it was clear he wasn't going away.

Maybe the army would call again?

Then there was work.

"I hear you're single again Drill."

Cringing Imogen moved away from her department head. Miss Pike clearly had a thing for her and made no secret that she was interested in a not so professional relationship.

"Yes Miss Pike, happily so. If you'll excuse me I have to collect Abby from the childminder."

She was stopped by a hand running down her side towards her backside. "That can wait. You know what they say about P.E teachers, let's prove them right."

Never more grateful for the self defence moves that David had taught her, Imogen snapped the other woman's hand back. "Touch me again and I'll put you in hospital."

That was the fourth time she had been sexually harassed. In reality it was more but she had become nearly immune to the suggestive comments. Talking to the principal didn't help. He was sympathetic to an extent but Christine Pike came from an influential family who had a lot of connections to the school. As much as she knew it was wrong, Imogen was also aware that she would never win in a case against her.

She left the school, got into her car and collected Abby from the childminder. They got home and after sending her up to get changed Imogen found Jamie and David waiting at the kitchen table.

"I'm ready to take her."

Jamie was in a terrible predicament, he knew his two friends were both volatile in different ways and nobody wanted Abby to be exposed to things she shouldn't be hearing. As much as he wanted to support Imogen he made the decision to remove Abby from the situation by taking her out for tea. It was the right choice as the ensuing row was extremely nasty.

Imogen ranted at David, he hadn't kept in touch with Abby properly, he didn't know her well enough, didn't treat her like a child. "You'll only give her up again when things get tough."

David, never one to step back from an argument told Imogen that she had allowed herself to get too attached, that he always intended to take her back. Then he said something out of anger that he would bitterly regret for the rest of his life.

"You should be grateful that I let you take her. You got too used to _my_ child calling you Mummy and we all know why. It's not like you'll be having one of your own anytime soon, probably never."

She ran to her room sobbing which is where Jamie found her an hour later. He had told her not to get too attached although he was in the same position. Tom had said the same but Abby had been with them for nearly three years now. How could he take her back?

"Because he's her Dad. He deserves a chance to prove himself."

She couldn't have agreed less but she didn't have a leg to stand on legally. After everyone took a few days to calm down they met again. Once the details were settled Imogen rose and said some final words to David.

"The next time you land here looking for help, wanting us to take her, you will not be getting her back afterwards. You may be her father by blood but Jamie and I have been her parents. You don't deserve her."

David held his hands up in a surrender motion. "I don't, not right now but I'm going to try. I'm going to prove I can be her father. And your friend. I'm sorry for what I said I owe you so much."

"Oh no. We are not friends. Not anymore."

Trying to explain what was happening to Abby was beyond difficult.

"But I want to live with you. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Oh honey. I love you more than anyone else in the world. But your Dad loves you too and he wants to get to know you. I'll still see you, you'll have a room here. I promise I'll never leave your life."

The day Abby left Imogen held it together right until the door closed. It was the tearful little "I love you Mummy." that pushed her over the edge. When she entered the kitchen and found the sweet drawing that Abby had left her she lost it completely.

Jamie tried his best to console her but there was nothing he could do. Instead he called the one person he knew could help.

"Shh pumpkin. Shh I'm here. You'll be okay." Tom held his daughter as she sobbed for hours. As soon as she fell asleep from emotional exhaustion he left Jamie in charge and made his way to have words with her former friend.

He never revealed what was said, all Jamie knew was that David was sporting a split lip afterwards.

Imogen took a week off sick before returning to work. Teaching was her passion, she liked the girls even though they were a bit regimented and she knew she was good at her job. Her aim was to throw herself into work and forget her troubles.

"My, those legging are really showing off your best asset." Miss Pike was leering as she collected the basketballs after practice.

"I've warned you before, I'm not willing to put up with this harassment."

Christine walked closer and using her finger, traced a bed of sweat that was running down Imogen's front. "Oh my dear, there isn't much you can do about it. My family practically owns this school and you can't prove anything."

She was wrong. There was something Imogen could do.

"I cannot work with that woman a moment longer. I know you're never going to anything about it so I resign. I expect to be paid in full and receive a glowing reference. Otherwise the whole world is going to know what went on here."

Mr Davies watched as Imogen Drill stormed out of the room. He felt ashamed but his hands were tied. The least he could do was meet her demands.

"Shit shit shit. Why did I do that? What am I going to live on? My savings won't last that long and I don't want to dip into what's left of Mum's money. Jamie, what will I do?"

Jamie passed over a glass of wine. "You are going to take a break. There is no need to panic, you will get a job. There is a high demand for PE teachers. In the meantime I am taking you on holiday."

"What? You can't?"

"Yes I can. You supported me when I was studying. It's my turn, let's go online and find a deal."

Two days later Imogen found herself in Greece. She was still torn up inside but Jamie had been right, the break was already helping.

"Do you think you'll ever meet 'The One'?"

Jamie considered the question. "I like to think so. How about you? Do you think you'll get married? Have kids?"

"Marriage, no. Not unless I meet someone really amazing and so far I've never met someone who I know I want to be with forever. I would love a baby though, a family. Not to replace Abby but I've always wanted to be a mother. I know I mightn't get my wish but I hope I do."

"I could help you."

Imogen nearly choked on her cocktail. "What?"

"If you really wanted to have a baby, I'd give you some of my…. Not right now. I mean whenever you wanted to. I know you want kids and we did well with Abby. I don't know, it's just an idea."

Despite herself Imogen started to laugh. "Did you really just offer me your sperm in this tacky bar?"

Eventually Jamie joined it with the laughter. "Well when you put it like that."

On the flight home he turned to her. "I meant it though, even if it wasn't said in the best way."

A week afterwards she received a call from her old Psychology lecturer Mary Cackle. Her cousin needed a P.E teacher, was she interested?

 **Aged Thirty Two**

" _What did I get myself into?"_

Imogen stared at the ceiling. Cackles was not your typical school. Mary had warned her it was a school for witches, that didn't bother her, in fact she was intrigued. No, it was more the fact that she was living in this old castle. Luckily she had electricity and had been allowed to decorate her room but the whole place was strange, including the staff.

It was just so far out of her comfort zone. She had gone through so many changes in the last few months, even cutting up her hair. The week before there had been another change when Stephen had left for Australia. Although he was a pain she already missed him. Especially when she was here with these strangers who she wasn't sure would be in her life for very long.

To be fair Amelia Cackle, the headmistress was very nice. In fact she was one of the kindest people Imogen had ever met. From the moment she had met her in the interview she liked her. Then there was Miss Bat, Davina. The woman was clearly crazy but Imogen couldn't help but enjoy her. As for Miss Gimlet, she seemed okay but was never around.

And that just left Constance Hardbroom, the Deputy Head. Now, there was an enigma. She was apparently a wonderful teacher, if not extremely strict. But she was just plain rude. Any time Imogen tried to make conversation she was brushed off. The value of P.E was questioned at every staff meeting. Every question asked was dismissed by, "You're not a witch you wouldn't understand."

" _Ugh, to think I fancied her when I got here."_

Her twice a day phone calls with Jamie normally had at least one annoyed reference to her new colleague. In fact in after her latest rant he had even dared suggest that her crush had not gone away, that maybe it was something more. Just because he had a doctorate in Psychology he thought he could analyse her. Well this time he was wrong. The fact that Constance was beautiful and fascinating meant nothing.

She decided to focus on something much more pleasant, Abby's latest letter. Although she did well in school her handwriting was an issue so letters had been suggested as a way of keeping in touch and so she could practice. She received two letters a week, they also had two FaceTime conversations in addition and every three or four weeks Imogen would go home and Abby would come to stay with her and Jamie, never sleeping in "her" room, always with Imogen.

Although the now six year old had been devastated that her Mummy was moving away and had refused to talk to her for two weeks, she had now come around. She appeared to be getting on okay with David but clearly relished any time with "Mummy". Jamie still saw their goddaughter numerous times a week but when Imogen was there he barely got a look in. All Abby wanted was cuddles and talks and to know that the woman who she would always see as her mother still loved her.

Imogen knew if she ever needed her it would be goodbye Cackles. Nothing was more important than Abby.

 **Aged Thirty Three**

"Was she wearing the dress again?"

Imogen put down her glass and chucked a cushion at Jamie's head. "I wish I'd never told you that."

"Oh come on, you tell me everything. What do you think? Is she into women? Do you think she likes you?"

"What I think is that she very kindly covered for me so I could come and spend your birthday weekend with you. And honestly I've never seen her show an interest in anyone, male or female."

Jamie topped up their glasses. "And?"

She took a large sip of wine. "And I've fallen head over heels for her."


End file.
